DxrkChxrlie
|nickname= Charlie |Season= 2 |Place= 7th |HOHs= 1 (Week 6) |Vetos= 0 |Nominations=2 (Weeks 1 & 9) |Currently2=Jury Member |Loyalties= iiDissed ,TheAmazingFlutter |Season2= 3 |Place2= 5th |HOHs2= 1 (Week 3) |Vetos2= 2 (Week 5) |Nominations2=5 (Weeks 6, 7 & 8) |Currently2= Jury Member |Loyalties2= IKinq_crazy ,iiDissed ,Joeyultimategamer27 |Season3= 4 |Place3= 3rd |HOHs3= 4 (Weeks 2 , 5 , 7 & 10) |Vetos3= 3 (Weeks 6, 8 & 9) |Nominations3= 4 (Weeks 8 , 9 , 11 & 12) |Currently3= Jury Member |Loyalties3= Whitedragon46 ,Greedy_Dullbean123 |Season4= 5: All-Stars |Place4= N/A |HOHs4= N/A |Vetos4= N/A |Nominations4= N/A |Currently4= Villains |Loyalties4= N/A }} Biogrpahy DxrkChxrlie formerly known as Charlie_Dawg was a houseguest in Nemo's Big Brother 1 through 4, and is currently competing in NBB 5: All-Stars as a Villain! Charlie's performance in NBB 1 was very poor, he stayed under the radar and floated around the season. His game was cut short when Noise decided to nominate him against Asia. Charlie began to play for NBB 2 and this time he played a different style of game, He became sociable and starts making some alliances, His main loyalty was with iiDissed. Charlie started to notice, NoiselessYoloPerson's plan, and was evicted before he could stop him. During, his gameplay in NBB3, he begins to improve his game. He made some few enemies, alliances and bold moves. During the first 3 weeks, he started to notice that he was in the radar, when he wanted to be under the radar in the first 5 weeks. He started to get rid of Ketchum16 who was his ally, He knew, chum was the reason he was brought into the radar.This angered Pancakepanda1000, Charlie was aware that this would happen, so he began to make sub alliances. He partnered up with IiKinq_Crazy and Charlie planned to give Kinq some blood on his hands, by making him more as a threat. Sythemansoccer notices what Charlie was up to, and partnered up with FatherJamix. Charlie was in a battle with Soccer and Father vs Kinq and himself. Soccer planned to get Charlie evicted twice, but failed, and Soccer got himself evicted all thanks to Charlie's side alliance in power. He was then evicted by Father, placing him in 5th. NBB4 was the most improved performance by Charlie. Not only he played the game strategically, he played the whole game with 2 new assets, Socially and Physically. Charlie was able to pull strings along, to get his targets evicted, and remain as Untouchable. He guranteed his safety by winning Hoh competitions, and gets the houseguest's loyalty. FatherJamix didn't fall for Charlie's traps and decides to target him. Charlie was able to drive through the Finale 3, with only 1 enemy on his back (Father). He was then evicted by Whitedragon46 during the Final Hoh of the household, knowing that he would win the season, cause of his performance. Player's History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Hoh History Season 2 } | | | | |} Season 3 } | | | | |} Season 4 } | | | | |'OR' | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | | | | | | |'Then' | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | | | | | | |'OR' | |- | style="text-align:center; background-color:#CCCCCC;" | | | | | | |'OR' | |}